Musings
by Taboo-but-tasty
Summary: Looking for his friend, Marty doesn't expect to find him quite like this... Suggestive of MartyXTodd


Todd,… Marty

When he had pulled into the cracked and narrow driveway, he had noticed that the usual cars weren't there, not that it much concerned him. Grabbing at his crooked door handle, he opened the car door with a harsh shove of his shoulder, producing the sound of rust grinding in the process. Stepping out he brought up a hand to shade his eyes from the suns glare while glancing up at the room on the far left of the second floor. The light seemed to be on through the curtain, creating a vivid orange glow through it. As he walked through the grass in the yard, blatantly ignoring the concrete walk way leading from the driveway, he tried again on his best friends cell, again being sent straight to the voicemail by a generic electronic voice.

As he reached the door, it's paint chipping slightly around the edges, he tested the handle, hoping it was unlocked because he had forgotten where the hidden spare key was located. Letting out a puff of air through his teeth, he pushed the door open wide enough for himself to slip in before shutting in behind him with a small click. Glancing around at what he could see of the main of the house, he pushed up his glasses from where they had started to slip down his nose. The almost awkward silence of the house signifying it's emptiness complied him to push his hands into his pockets and take the stairs two at a time.

Once he reached the landing, he started to hear the faint tinkling of music filtering from the direction that he had been focused on. The music was low but upbeat and sounded more like something one of the girls would have in their CD collections. The door was white, plain and shut, looking almost undisturbed. The light slipped out from under the door crack, a bright comparison to the shady unlit halls and rooms that Marty was currently passing.

He couldn't hear much movement within the room past the music, but entered anyway having grabbed the door knob and given a sharp twist of his wrist. He hadn't realized that what he would walk in on wasn't quite what he expected. "Ummm." He really wasn't sure what to say as he stood there in the doorway, his arms haplessly rubbing at his sides.

The room didn't have the actual light on, but more of a few well placed lamps that shot beams across the room in a wayward design. One of the beams illuminated the purple strands of faux hair as the figure stood in front of the mirror, one hand frozen, finger twisted in the hair, the other hand slowly slipping from the waist and falling limply to the side. Marty understood what he was seeing, but he wasn't sure he was actually taking the concept in. He stared at the smooth legs, noticing the way they were hairless and pale, wondering when they had become so soft and slender looking. The skirt stopped just short of showing the plump curve of bottom, swishing as the figure swayed slowly in spot before showing his face.

Maybe he should of just left a message or tried calling again before he had just came over to his best friends house and snuck in like he lived there too, even if he was there most of the time anyway. Maybe he should be reacting right now in some sort of way, instead of just gazing with a slight quirk to an eyebrow. He was facing him now, his face half covered in the shadow coming from one side of the wig, a few stray strands of ginger brown hairs were escaped from the sides of his face, curling against his cheeks.

Maybe it was the way that he looked so much more feminine and slender now then he ever had when dressed in his usual attire that kept him still as Todd rocked back and forth awkwardly on his feet, a small glimmer of fear alive in those doe eyes. His eyes looked wide, his face a bit softer as it was framed by the colored straight strands and his arms long, with fingers just as slender twitching with nerves. Feeling himself chew on the inside of his bottom lip, Marty opened his mouth, still trying to get a formable thought through his lips as Todd finally moved, tilting his head to the sided as he moved his hands to fiddle with the un-tucked ends of the white over shirt that he was wearing.

"I, um…"

The words, sounding like the Todd that Marty was used to hearing, died in the air, and for the first time Marty realized that he was wearing a shimmer lip gloss that attracted his gaze to Todd's mouth as the lips moved. Todd reached up in a jerky movement, a flash of shame crossing his face as his mouth twisted and the hurt echoed in his eyes even as he looked away, ripping the wig forcefully off and tossing it onto the tan carpet beside his bare feet. He seemed to collapse in frustration onto the floor, legs wrapping together in a criss-cross gesture, elbows pressing into his knees and hands ringing through the wavy curls in frustration. Unsure of what to do, Marty found himself kneeling down to sit beside his best friend, awkwardly aware of how the skirt Todd was wearing had rode up to reveal even milkier skin, and even more awkwardly aware of how he couldn't stop glancing to the long and creamy legs to begin with. Finally Todd dropped a hand, letting it dangle in his lap pathetically as he looked sideways, eyeing Marty with defused eyes. "It's hard to explain."

Letting loose a snort that couldn't be helped, Marty eyed him with curious interest. "You don't really have to you know, I mean not if you don't want to, though I do have to state that you do look really gay now without the wig, before hand you just looked like a chick almost but…" Trailing off he rubbed at his nose where his glasses were digging in, knowing that now wasn't a good time to ramble because of the discomfited feeling he was having. He wasn't looking at him directly but still saw from the corner of his eye that Todd was nodding, one hand still fisted into his hair.

"I'm not sure why I do it, dress up I mean, I don't usually. It's not like I'm a transsexual or actually want to be a girl or anything." Todd's voice wavered but the strength in the tone clearly displayed how honest he was being. The music filled the small silence that wrapped between and around him as Marty fought not to keep watching how the light made Todd's lips sparkle and the way the messed up mop of almost ginger strands looked so similar to sex hair that he could have sworn his ruffled appearance was from something much more crude. Keeping, or at least attempting to, Marty kept his imagination to a minimum as he reached over to wrap an arm across Todd's shoulders, for some reason so much more acutely aware of how narrow they were.

"Fuck dude, It's fine, you don't have to explain shit to me for me to let you do your own thing, just keep the wig and skirt on your own body in your own room and we're cool. Don't need Katie to see how gay you look, she might try to steal you away too." Pushing against his knees as he rose off the carpet, he glanced back down at Todd who still wore an almost distant expression. "Come on dude, you promised we'd go see that new sweet ass action film with the exploding cars and evil robot chicks."

Leaning back Todd pressed his palms into the carpet behind him, arching his back as he stretched his legs out. Bending them as he lifted his body off the ground, pushing himself up to stand, Todd ran a tongue slickly over the glittered lips, seeming to roll the flavor around in his mouth before wiping them on the back of his hands a couple times while Marty tried to fight a flush creeping up his neck as he caught a flash of the actual cotton panties under Todd's skirt. "Hurry up and get some clothe on and lets go. I'll be waiting in the car."

Having said that he'd wait outside, Marty lingered for a few seconds longer, giving another once over to Todd who had moved to gather up his Hit Girl wig and find actual pants to replace his purple plaid skirt. The white button up had bunched some towards a side on the back, causing a smooth flash of lower back and hip to be flashed off. Seeing this Marty forced himself to leave for having become too confused with himself, shutting the door he glimpsed Todd using two long fingers to slide the zipper of the skirt down before the image was lost behind the solid wood.

Back in the car, the sun shining bright still , he could still hear the light sound of Todd's music in the back of his head. Every time he blinked he saw images of what was behind the door. Slender and smooth legs, strange shadows, illuminated skin and tangled sex hair. He was just at the point that he was tempted to growl out a long steam of curses when Todd gave a sharp pull at the passenger door, creaking it open with practiced ease. Letting out a strangled noise he twisted the key, starting the car as Todd clambered casually in, as if the last fifteen or so minutes had never occurred.

With a slight frown, Marty backed out of the driveway, blatantly ignoring Todd until they were a few blocks away from the bizarrely lit room where somewhere in it a purple wig and skirt were stashed away. He could sense Todd's normal movements beside him and couldn't help but glance over at him once they had hit a red light. Todd wasn't quite smiling but he wasn't quite frowning either. Actually taking a good look at his best friend, he noticed that he was now dressed in the usual jeans and the usual sneakers, thought he still adorned the white button up. The buttons were left undone at the top, showing off the collarbone beneath it, as if he had started to change his shirt but decided against it and had felt to lazy to rebutting the first few.

Another thing that had caught his eye right away was the fact that Todd still had his hair fussed up, leaving it looking fluffy and knotted with the one side still pushed upward just a bit more from where he had kept it fisted in his hand for so long. If that wasn't enough to remind him proof enough of how Todd had looked all dressed up, he then caught sight of the bright shimmer smeared against the back of Todd's hands as he pressed back on the gas. Musing to himself, it scared Marty to think of what had scared him the most, how Todd liked to occasionally dress up as Hit Girl, how his self had been so delayed with any form of reaction, how Todd was now acting like nothing had happened, or even worse, how hot Todd had looked with glittering lips, long smooth legs, and creamy thighs while wearing a skirt or even how he'd looked hot with and with out the wig.

But there was a thought that kept popping up in his mind that he found even more worrisome as they pulled into the theater parking lot and he tried to pay attention to what Todd was now saying.

'Was he still wearing the panties?'

~End~


End file.
